mastowfandomcom-20200215-history
Player Dragon Rules
Rolling A Player Dragon Character or NPC Dragon Ability Score Increases PC Dragons start out with standard array, +2 STR and +1 CHA, (same as Dragonborn), and 1 year of age. Their race is listed as X Dragon 1 denoting their one Dragon level where X is their chosen color. Age For balance and size reasons, Dragon PCs must start at 1 year of age, unless DM dictates otherwise. Dragons can live to be upwards of 1200 years of age. Older Dragons tend to have a slight to great disdain for other races they consider lesser, due to their perceived short lifespans. Alignment Dragons alignment corresponds with their chosen color. It is the DMs discretion to allow or forbid certain colors due to a party alignment incompatibility. Size Dragons start as Medium size Wyrmlings. As they age and gain experience, they may increase their size. See Size Advancement below. Speed Dragons speed is dependent on their size, but Wyrmlings start with 30 ft. ground movement, 30 ft. swimming movement, and 60 ft. flying movement. Vision Wyrmlings have Darkvision, Blindsight 10 ft. As they age and gain experience, they may increase their visibility. See Size Advancement below. Pure-blood Ancient As a non-humanoid, Dragons cannot use weapons or armor intended for humanoid players. Instead, they gain natural bonuses based on their Dragon level. They also may Age and use Size Advancement to confer additional bonuses, and increase the quality of their Dragon Hit Die. Dragons have elemental immunity corresponding to their chosen color. Natural Predator Dragons have proficiency with natural weapons and natural armor only. They may only use equipment or clothing that is specifically designed for them. Tool Proficiency Dragons can have proficiency with any Kit or Tool that doesn't require Dexterity to use. Their claws are too cumbersome to pick complex locks or thread needles. Pick one Kit that doesn't require Dexterity. Languages Dragon Wyrmlings speak only Draconic. A player may use a "Player Background" that awards Language to add Common to their vernacular. Breath Weapon The shape and damage type of your breath weapons are dependent on the type of Dragon you chose to create, corresponding to the Wyrmling version in the Monster Manual. As you increase in Size, the size of your breath weapons will increase corresponding to the Monster Manual. Breath Weapon counts as a full Action, so a dragon cannot use a Breath Weapon and make Natural Attacks in the same Action. At level 1, Wyrmlings get two types of breath weapons, but can only use them once an encounter. Breath weapons recharge after after a short rest. At level 8, the Dragon can use them twice an encounter, and at level 16 they may use it three times an encounter. Dragons level 8 and above must wait recharge for 1d2 rounds before using their breath weapon again. The DC for your breath weapon is 8 + Proficiency + CON, versus a creature DEX save for half damage. The damage 1d10 + CON (chosen color element) damage. (Increases to 2d10 at Level 3, 3d10 at Level 5, and so on up to a maximum of 10d10 at level 19.) Second Wind Dragons regain 1d8+(their Dragon Level) as a bonus action. This action recharges after a short rest. This bonus increases according to the new dragon hit die with Size Advancement. Draconic Fortitude Dragons are legendary creatures, and get additional toughness for leveling up. Starting at level 1, Dragons get 3 max hit points every time they get Draconic Fortitude, to a bonus of 21 at level 20. Natural AC +1 Dragons' scales toughen with experience and age. Starting at level 2, Dragons will strengthen their scales to further their protection. The scales harden even more at levels 6, 12, and 18. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th Level, and again at 6th, 8th, 12th, 14th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase on ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Multi-Attack Beginning at 5th Level, you can attack twice, instead of once whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. This attack may not include a Breath Weapon. The number of attacks increases to three when you reach 11th level and to four when you reach 20th level. Shape Change Starting at level 10, Dragons may assume the shape of a Humanoid or Beast up to its level. It retains its stats and Proficiencies, but loses its natural attack abilities. If slain, the Dragon returns to its original form. Frightful Presence A 14th level Dragon may add Frightful Presence to their Multi-Attack (gained from previous Dragon levels). The DC for a Dragon's Frightful Presence is DC 8 + Proficiency + CHA, verses a creature's WIS save. Creatures that fail this save become Frightened for 1 minute. Creatures may repeat the Saving throw at the end of each of their turns. If a creature succeeds on its saving throw, or the duration expires, the creature is immune to Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours. Legendary Action Dragons of 15th level may take two Legendary Actions per round, one at a time the end of an enemy creature's turn. If it is of Adult or Ancient age. A 19th level Dragon May make three Legendary Actions per round. Legendary Actions Include: Detect The Dragon makes a Perception Check. Tail Attack The Dragon Makes a Tail Attack: d20 + Proficiency + STR vs. AC, 2d8 + STR Damage Wing Attack Wing Attack expends 2 Legendary Actions. DC 8 + Proficiency + STR vs. DEX Save, If target fails they take 2d6 + STR Damage and are Knocked Prone. Dragon may then fly up to half its flying speed. Dragon Class Features Proficiency Dragon Characters gain Player Character proficiency bonus. Armor Dragons start with Natural Armor 14, this amount increases with Dragon levels. Weapons Dragons use Natural Attacks. To start Wyrmlings have only a Bite attack that Deals 1d10 + STR damage. Attack rolls made with Natural Weapons are determined by 8 + Proficiency + STR Skill Choices Dragons automatically get proficiency in Arcana, due to their magical heritage. PC Dragons may choose proficiency from two of the following Skills: Athletics, Deception, Intimidation, Perception, Persuasion, Survival. They can also gain skills from using the optional player background rules, provided the background makes sense for a Dragon... Leveling Up Players may only take up to 20 Levels of Dragon. Players cannot multi-class into Dragon or outside of Dragon, since it is a race. Dragon Level Bonuses Dragon Level 1: Draconic Fortitude, Breath Weapon 1d10 '(1 per short rest), '''Second Wind '(1 per short rest) Dragon Level 2: Natural AC +1 Dragon Level 3: '''Draconic Fortitude, Breath Weapon 2d10 Dragon Level 4: Ability Score Improvement Dragon Level 5: Multi-attack (2 Attacks total with Natural weapons), Breath Weapon 3d10 Dragon Level 6: Ability Score Improvement Dragon Level 7: Draconic Fortitude, Breath Weapon 4d10 Dragon Level 8: Ability Score Improvement, Additional Breath Weapon Use Dragon Level 9: Natural AC +1, Breath Weapon 5d10 Dragon Level 10: Draconic Fortitude, Shape Change Dragon Level 11: Multi-attack (3 Attacks total with Natural weapons), Breath Weapon 6d10 Dragon Level 12: Ability Score Improvement, Natural AC +1 Dragon Level 13: Draconic Fortitude,' Breath Weapon 7d10' Dragon Level 14: Ability Score Improvement, Frightful Presence (Dragon adds Frightful Presence to its Multi-Attack) Dragon Level 15: Legendary Action (Player Dragons can take 2 Legendary Actions), Breath Weapon 8d10 Dragon Level 16: Ability Score Improvement, Additional Breath Weapon Use Dragon Level 17: Draconic Fortitude,' Breath Weapon 9d10' Dragon Level 18: Natural AC +1 Dragon Level 19: Ability Score Improvement, Legendary Action (Player Dragons now take 3 Legendary Actions instead of 2) , Breath Weapon 10d10 Dragon Level 20: Draconic Fortitude,' Multi-attack' (4 Attacks total with Natural weapons) Size Advancement To advance in size, a player must meet the Dragon character age requirement, and minimum Dragon Level requirement. This is intended to keep players of other races on equal footing with the Dragon Player. If a dragon player character at any point starts to feel underwhelming, they can speak with the DM about finding an aging potion to expedite the age requirement. Dragons will get additional abilities and attacks as they age up. See requirements for aging up below: Young Reach Large size at least 6 years of age, if you have at least 5 Dragon Levels. Reroll Dragon HD to d10, Increase Dragon Breathe Size. Move Speed increases to 40, Fly Speed increases to 80. Sight increases to Blindsight 30 ft, Darkvision 120 ft. Adult Reach Huge size at least 51 years of age, if you have at least 10 Dragon Levels. Reroll Dragon HD to d12, Increase Dragon Breathe Size. Gain Tail Attack 2d8+STR. Sight increases to Blindsight 60 ft. Ancient Reach Gargantuan size at 101 years of age, if you have at least 15 Dragon Levels, Reroll Dragon HD to d20, Increase Dragon Breathe Size. +1 Permanent Bonus to AC. When a dragon ages up, it rerolls its old Race hit Die to the new Hit Die. (wyrmling = d8, young = d10, adult = d12, ancient = d20)